confidexcellybeautifulfandomcom-20200214-history
Potterims: Miss Universe 2002
Potterims' Miss Universe 2002, the 3rd edition of the pageant was held on 1st August, 2017, but set back in 29th May, 2002 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. 75 delegates from all over the world competed for the title. Andrea Maria Nocetti from Colombia crowned Neha Dhupia from India at the end of the event as Miss Universe 2002. This was the first time than the real winners of the competition: Oxana Fedorova from Russia and Justine Pasek from Panama (who assumed the title after Fedorova's dethronement) didn't qualified in the Top 15 finishing 21st and 22nd respectively. This was the first edition simulated with version 2.0 of the Confidexcelly Beautiful simulator. This was due to last year's controversy during Evening Gown competition voting, where delegates from Greece and Puerto Rico ended up with an under seven score despite being ranked as "Great" contenders. Results = Placements Scores : Miss Universe : 1st Runner Up : 2nd Runner Up : Top 5 :(#) Placement Awards Best for Continents Best for Categories Special Awards Statistics * India wins for the first time * Netherlands, Brazil and Turkey also placed last year * Puerto Rico placed for the third year in a row, becoming the only country to have placed in all editions. * India, South Africa, Ghana and Australia last placed in 2000 * Canada, Germany, Curacao, Dominican Republic, Cyprus, Yugoslavia and Switzerland placed for the first time * The Top 15 was formed by 5 girls from Europe, 3 from Caribbean, 3 from Asia Pacific and 2 from Africa and America. * It's the first time that the Special Awards are granted * South Africa wins the most awards, winning four overall (best from Africa, Face, Body and Style) * Some of the shockest exclusions included Colombia, Russia, Panama, Jamaica or China (between many others) out of the Top 15, Dominican Republic and Cyprus out of the Top 10, Ghana and Germany out of the Top 5 and South Africa out of the Top 3. * Some of the surprises were Yugoslavia, Australia, Switzerland and mostly Brazil, who finished 3rd despite not being a favorite and being ranked as "Dark horse". * South Africa finishes exactly in the same place as in the real competition. * The main change with the real edition was Russia, who went from winning to not qualifying. * Russia nor Panama, both winners of the real contest (as Russia was dethroned), placed in the Top 15, becoming the very first winners of the Miss Universe crown who didn't make it into Potterims' Miss Universe. * Out of the ten finalists of the real Miss Universe competition only five placed in Potterims' (India, South Africa, Canada, Germany and Cyprus), and out of the real Top 5 only South Africa placed. Gallery Top 15 Announcement 2002 T15A 1.png 2002 T15A 2.png 2002 T15A 3.png 2002 T15A 4.png 2002 T15A 5.png 2002 T15A 6.png 2002 T15A 7.png 2002 T15A 8.png 2002 T15A 9.png 2002 T15A 10.png 2002 T15A 11.png 2002 T15A 12.png 2002 T15A 13.png 2002 T15A 14.png 2002 T15A 15.png 2002 T15A 16.png 2002 T15A 17.png Swimsuit Competition 2002 SW 1.png 2002 SW 2.png 2002 SW 3.png 2002 SW 4.png 2002 SW 5.png 2002 SW 6.png 2002 SW 7.png 2002 SW 8.png 2002 SW 9.png 2002 SW 10.png 2002 SW 11.png 2002 SW 12.png 2002 SW 13.png 2002 SW 14.png 2002 SW 15.png 2002 SW 16.png Top 10 Announcement 2002 T10A 1.png 2002 T10A 2.png 2002 T10A 3.png 2002 T10A 4.png 2002 T10A 5.png 2002 T10A 6.png 2002 T10A 7.png 2002 T10A 8.png 2002 T10A 9.png 2002 T10A 10.png 2002 T10A 11.png 2002 T10A 12.png 2002 T10A 13.png Evening Gown Competition 2002 EG 1.png 2002 EG 2.png 2002 EG 3.png 2002 EG 4.png 2002 EG 5.png 2002 EG 6.png 2002 EG 7.png 2002 EG 8.png 2002 EG 9.png 2002 EG 10.png 2002 EG 11.png Top 5 Announcement 2002 T5A 1.png 2002 T5A 2.png 2002 T5A 3.png 2002 T5A 4.png 2002 T5A 5.png 2002 T5A 6.png 2002 T5A 7.png 2002 T5A 8.png Questions & Answers 2002 Q&A 1.png 2002 Q&A 2.png 2002 Q&A 3.png 2002 Q&A 4.png 2002 Q&A 5.png Top 3 Announcement 2002 T3A 1.png 2002 T3A 2.png 2002 T3A 3.png 2002 T3A 4.png Final Question 2002 FQ 1.png 2002 FQ 2.png 2002 FQ 3.png 2002 FQ 4.png Crowning 2002 CR 1.png 2002 CR 2.png 2002 CR 3.png 2002 CR 4.png 2002 CR 5.png 2002 CR 6.png Official Results 2002 Placements.png 2002 Awards.png 2002 FP (1).png | Full Basic Placement List (Part I) 2002 FP (2).png | Full Basic Placement List (Part II) 2002 Top 15 FG (1).png | Top 15 Selection Detailed Voting (Part I) 2002 T15 FG (2).png | Top 15 Selection Detailed Voting (Part II) 2002 Final FG.png | Final Show Detailed Voting